


Shades of Nimble [coming soon]

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Harry Styles, Bottom Louis, Canada, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ex Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Journalist Louis, M/M, Memory Loss, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Slow Burn, Sweet, This has a soundtrack, Top Harry, Writer Harry, Writer Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: "You love a man you've never met?""I love a man I don't remember."ORHarry is a world renown author and is currently working on a trilogy. After his traumatic accident a decade earlier that left him with severe memory loss, Harry is 36-years-old and avoids all human affection. In mid-December on a Monday afternoon, as Harry is writing the second book of his trilogy, a journalist arrives at his small house in the extremely small town of Forget. As he's being interviewed for a newspaper, Harry finds himself reopening his facade of healed stitches.larryent March 2019





	Shades of Nimble [coming soon]

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy again ! Here I am digging my grave with another fic when I have so many to complete. This is why this one is labeled as COMING SOON, I will post the chapters once I have posted all the rewritten chapters for my other stories.
> 
> I've had this story saved for about three months but have been working on it for almost six. A special place in my heart is dedicated to slow burn fics just dripping with sadness. I just really hope you all like this story as much as I'm going to love writing it.

**WARNING:**  
— lots of crying  
— flashbacks  
— possible smut

 

** SHADES OF NIMBLE **

 

_"You love a man you've never met?"_

**"I love a man I don't remember."**

OR

Harry is a world renown author and is currently working on a trilogy. After his traumatic accident a decade earlier that left him with severe memory loss, Harry is 36-years-old and avoids all human affection. In mid-December on a Monday afternoon, as Harry is writing the second book of his trilogy, a journalist arrives at his small house in the extremely small town of Forget. As he's being interviewed for a newspaper, Harry finds himself reopening his facade of healed stitches.  
  


 

**SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT'S TO COME:**

_Dear Nimble,_

_I write to you as a man who will gravel at your feet, as a man who will find a way to move the clouds when you want the sun, as a man who loves you more than he loves the word love._

_It's so strange—to love a man I don't remember, a man who is an empty abyss in my memory. I can only assume my heart has more strength than my mind. As I close my eyes tonight, I will think of you. Of who you are, maybe who I thought you were, and not what you looked like because I can't remember. As if you were a dream, just like the ten years of my life that I lost, you were the biggest piece missing. My dearest runaway fiancé._

_Time is the biggest enemy of today. And we ran out of ours. I can't tell you how much I wish to have a small glimpse into my past, our past. It's all so out of reach, millions of miles away on a different planet in a different solar system. My mother told me little about you, she said you begged her to act like you didn't exist. My only question is why. Oh. Nimble. The last thing I want to do is forget you more than I have—I'm grasping onto the warmth I feel when I think of you. You had such an impact on my life that you are sewn into the fabric of my soul._

_My friends have visited me, my family has stayed in this tiny clean hospital room. The only one missing is you. I know I sound crazy, but I'd take you back rather than those ten years of my life because it's clear to me that you were my birds, my sky, my mountains, my world. I only wish you would come back, come back to me and tell me that you love me. But even if you do, I won't recognize you. You could have already visited me and just said you were a friend, I would have believed you—I really hope you didn't lie to me like that._

_I have tried hard to remember your face, your body and just what you looked like. I want to remember the colour of your eyes, if you had any freckles or beauty marks and if your lips were plump or thin. Did you have any tattoos? Piercings? Maybe you were taller than me, or possibly shorter. When I try to remember you, I only get a blank page, no words, no paint strokes, nothing at all. I've given myself a headache trying to piece together what I think you look like, but I am truly at lost as my hands are empty of any possible hints._

_Tonight, I look at the metal band around my finger and think of you. This only makes me want to ask, how could you leave me? We were going to get married. Hopefully, have a beautiful ceremony with our closest friends and family, maybe we were going to get a cat, maybe even adopt kids of our own. How could you leave that all behind?_

_I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, nor could I hate you. I'm just at a loss, and I need you to guide me and bring me back home, back to you. I love you. I love you. I could say that a million times, I could scream it at the top of my lungs and hope you'll hear me, but I doubt it. You're gone. And I will have to live with knowing I'll never recognize you if I see you out on the street, in a coffee shop, or even right in front of me._

_I write to you as if you'll see this. But you won't. The world is tragic and unfair. And I'm here, writing to the man who I can't remember, can't find, and can't forget._

_— Harry_

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think !! :^)


End file.
